Trust
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: Trust and friendship are formed over years. Maleficent trusts Diaval, her survant, her friend, her confidant. He was with her when she found her love again, and he was with her when he found his. A wee one shot that has the potential to be a long story if enough people would like it to be.


**Hello, I'm new to the Melaval world and wanted to post the story that I wrote for them, I hope you will like it, I am aware that what I have written has had various versions, but here is mine, so please read and leave me a review at the end if you would like.**

* * *

He watched his mistress. She seemed so happy, Aurora was queen, she had her wings back, and she had learned to love again. Though it was not the romantic kind, it was a start, to a beginning that would undoubtedly lead the three of them through many more adventures. Diaval hoped beyond hope, that he and his mistress would get to have many more of these with Aurora in the future they all would share.

Diaval was jubilant beyond anyting he had ever felt before; to finally fly with his mistress, it was a dream! Maleficent was magnificent; his wording made him chuckle, how poetic. Her was face relaxed and serene, no longer was she marred by her hurt frown or broken sorrowful eyes and smile. She swooped between cliffs, skimming the water then whooshed back up into the clouds. She would hover for a moment before she plunged back down again. And he was there with her for every step, or rather flap of their wings. Diaval was still reeling in his exuberant joy; She had asked him to fly with her! She had confided in him after, that she had never had anyone to fly along side with when she was younger.

Diaval perched in raven form on a branch in a great tree on a great cliff. He gazed down upon his mistress as she watched over the Moors, if he had been in his man form his smile would be splitting his face. She was wonderfull, her wings were breath takingly beautiful. And speaking as a proud raven with wonderful wings himself, it was a high honour to gaze upon her wondrous plumage. Feeling content, he ruffled his feathers and tucked his head under a wing, falling into the sweet bliss of sleep. He would gladly give his life for his mistress and her wings.

Maleficent watched her servant Diaval as he played with beastie. He was in his ravan form and was dive bombing her as she tryed to hit him with mud. Aurora kept missing and Diaval would caw and hover over her head teasingly. They looked so elated. Maleficent felt merry herself. But a knot had formed in the pit of her belly. She had been ignoring it for a while now, but alas it was time to address it.

Maleficent knew she should free the ravan, or was it man? She truly wasn't sure anymore. She was aware he had payed her back ten times over for what she did for him almost two decades ago. So now it was only right to free him. But it did pain her heart keenly to let him go.

That following evening when beastie had departed, Maleficent turned Diaval into a man. Unfortunatly he was not prepared for such and the brach he was so neatly perched on was too weak for his human form; it snapped and he came tumbling down next to her on the grass. She suppressed a smile for what she was about to do layed haevily on her heart.

"Diaval?"

"Yes mistress?" He had righted himself after landing so awkwardly on his shoulders, he made no effort to disguize the disgruntled demeanour. But who wouldn't after falling head first from a tree?

"Diaval," she started again but had to clear her throat to better compose herself. "You have payed me for what I did to all those years ago the times over. And I feel that it is only right that I release you from your servitude. Diaval you are henceforth free to do as you will." Maleficent could not look at him in the eye, he was surely going to leave now that he could. She wanted him to stay but that was selfish. All that she had done until recently was for her own good, no it was time she looked upon others, and what was best for them.

"What?" Diaval was stunned to say the least, unadle to fathom why she would cast him aside. He was so distraught he didn't think to read into what she might be trying to do. "Mistress? What have i done to-"

"You need not call me that anymore Diaval," she cut him off still looking away. Her voice was pained. He internally froze at her expression. Oh, oh! That was what she was doing. A small fond smile played across his lips and his face instantly softened.

"Maleficent," the name was foreign on his tongue. She was glanced over to him, and when she met his eyes she brought her head round and held it proud, ready for what he might wish to say.

"I'm setting you free Diaval," she said "You may go if u will it, I have no right stop you."

"Mistress," he couldn't help the slip of the tongue. "Maleficent," he said slowly. "You can't get rid of me that easily." His a smile only grew. Maleficent's eyes widened a fraction. She turned her head away, but he saw that beautiful flash of white between her lips.

"Oh really?"

He heard the smile in her voice. He bowed his head and the smile turned into a grin.

"Yes."

* * *

The grass under Maleficent's fingers was soft. It was a hot day in the moors and the sun glistened off the water of the lake and the rocks. She was in the shade of a tree wiggling her bare toes in the soft carpet of the wild. The convas of the leaves above her shifted in the faint wind. The heat was fanominal and even the wind was far too warm. They had not had a summer this hot since her mother and father were alive. And _that_ was a _long_ time ago.

She sighed breathing in air which was too hot for her to be bothered doing anything else. She had flown over the moors early in the moring. But with Aurora on the throne there was no threat to the moors. Currently. So, for the rest of the day she had decided to just lay down and relax. The heat was sapping her energy and made her unbelievably thirsty. However she could not summon the will to go to the stream and drink. There was a flap of wings and warm air brushed her face. Then a soft thump as boots hit the grownd instead off talons. She had given him a pendant that allowed him to shift at will. She owed him that much.

"Mistress?" Diaval spoke. Maleficent cracked open a single, lazy eye then closed it again against the glaring sun.

"Diaval what have we disgussed?" She said raising her brows.

"Apologies," he bowed his head then knelt down next to her "Maleficent are you feeling well?"

She peeked up at him again. The sun shone off his midnight hair and made the few stray feathers glitter with greens and purples.

"Quite well," she confirmed closing her eye once more and shifted her weight on the lovely soft grass.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Diaval you are no longer bound to serve me," she replied lazily exasperated.

"Yes, I am aware but I find I'm at a loss for what to do."

Her lips twitched, was that so?

"Well, I wouldn't mind some water," she pretended to mull over, all the while grinning internally.

"Right," Diaval hopped to his feet and went to the stream. "Here," he came back handing her a mug of fresh water. Where he had found the mug was beyond her however, who was she to complain?

"Thank you Diaval," she said sitting up and and reaching for the beverage. He was sat down in front of her again, waiting. "Can you really think of nothing to do Diaval?" She inquired, her brow going even higher.

"Yes," he replied sheepishly with a laugh. She sighed, thinking for a second then had an idea.

"Well, come here and help me preen my wings then," his head shot up and his eyes gleamed, happy for somthing to do.

"Thank you mistress," he hurried over to kneel behind her.

"Diaval,"

"Humm?"

"Stop calling me mistress," she chafed.

"Yes," was his routine reply. She turned to him. He brows knitted together at her wings.

"What?" She asked curtly. He snapped out of his trance.

"You have never let Aurora touch your wings, why me?" He asked with a confused pained expression; he was trying to understand her. She took a deep breath for a moment of thought.

"Because I trust you," she smirked at him. The weight of her words was have ire than she was willing to admit so she quickly added. "You have preend wings before, Aurora has not."

Diaval chuckled, shaking his head. "That is true... Maleficent," she hid her smile at him using her name. He slowly stared sorting through her feathers, plucking loose ones free and straightening others. They had gathered so much dust from their time in the trophy room, displayed in that horrid vile case.

"Maleficent?"

"Hum?" Diavals ministrations had caused Maleficent to relax into a tranquil lull; so she noticed when he stopped, his fingers resting lightly on her wings.

"Might I still call you mistress sometimes? only it feels strange not to," his voice was gentle. Maleficent reached back with her hand and patted one of his gently.

"If that is what you want then I cannot prevent you," she said pulling her hand away, hoping his fingers would get back to work. Maybe she could get him to brush her hair too. It had quite a few knots in it. The thought of Diaval tugging a comb through her hair with a annoyed look on his face amused her greatly.

Diaval smiled at her demeanour and started running his fingers through her feathers again.

"Thank you mistress,"

"Your preening of my wings is thanks, but I _was_ wondering..."

"Yes?" He promoted, never ceasing once with stroking her soft perfect feathers, these were truly beautiful wings.

Maleficent bit her lip, was she really going to ask him? "Would you be so kind as to brush my hair once you are done?" The answer was, yes, she really was.

Diaval smiled. "Are you enjoying this Maleficent?" He cheeky grin could be heard.

"Vain bird," she shot back, but she didn't denie it. And that small fact made Diaval's heart soar.

"Vain fairy," he countered fondly. He continued and when he was done she filched her wrist and a brush with soft bristled appeared and fell into Diaval's open hand. He gathered her brown hair over her shoulders and let it slip though his fingers like water. Slowly he started combing through it. Maleficent felt her eyes grow heavy and soon she had them closed and leaned back. Diaval uttered an alarmed 'oh' as he caught her in his arms. He leaned her against his chest, careful to to mind her horns. Diaval stole a glance at her face and saw that she was sound asleep. His face softened into the look he only had for her. He lowered her slowly down with him as he sat with his hack to the tree. He lay her head in his lap and ran his fingers through her hair. He decided it was best not to touch her wings while she slept all things considered.

Maleficent woke looking up at the underside of Diaval's chin. The raven stirred looking down at her.

"Did you sleep well mistress?" He cocked a brow at her. She masked her blush well and calmly replied.

"Yes I did," she sat up and scorned herself for falling asleep in his lap! Silly silly fae! Diaval didnt try to hide his smug look . "Wipe that smug look off your face or I will turn you into a mealy worm!" She rebuked him. He instantly tried to hide his grin but it strained him very much. And the look on his face said that he was going to start laugh any second; he did, cackling like the raven he was. Malefiect frowned and flicked her fingers, a huge wad of mug hit him square in the face, and his incessant noise was silenced instantly. She hid a sly smile of her own. She made her way into the nest in the great tree on the great cliff. Leaving Diaval to clean the mud from his face and hair in the lake. She could hear his disgruntled mutterings from where she lay in the bows of the tree. Soon, though he was joining her, hair wet and dripping as he slicked it back from his face. He gave a dissaproving glance to her then climbed onto a branch and sloughed with his arms folded against the trunk of the tree.

"Oh come now Diaval," she spoke mockingly " It wasn't that bad." he huffed and huddled his chin deeper into his chest. Intent on ignoring her. She laughed heartily then closed her eyes, still chuckling as she drifted of to pinto slumber so embrace.

Diaval looked down at her features. She seemed so at ease. Aurora was queen, she had her wings back, and she had learned to love again.

"Goodnight mistress," he said in a hushed tone, filled with the love, which he himself had discovered.

* * *

 **So there you go, this was going to only be a one shot but if enough of you review and want more than I shall have no choice but to comply and start writing x**


End file.
